Bring Me to Life
by vegetafanic1
Summary: Highschool fic. Couples BV GCC K18 TL, duh. Bulma breaks up with her boyfriend and gets interested in her certain spiky haired ex. What could possibly happen? Will sparks fly again? Her friends are coming along for the ride. Many twists and turns.
1. Prologue

_**Bring Me to Life**_

A young woman with blue hair in a bun stood talking to a young man. Her ocean blue eyes were full of rage. Her face was turning red for she was furious. She was wearing blue jeans and a red tank top. She balled her fists. She glared at the young man she called her boyfriend.

The young man had short black hair and black eyes no one can trust. He was backing away from the furious woman. He stuck his hands out in front of him. He had been caught.

"Yamcha! How could you do this? Are you so stupid! Kami to think I believed you! You had me fooled! I'm not taking you back this time! Kami what were you thinking? Arg! I should kill you!" yelled the enraged woman.

"Bulma hear me out. She means nothing to me babe, I swear. I don't know what came into me. I'm so sorry. Listen I'll make it up to you. She just came onto me, I tried to get her off me, I swear I did," babbled Yamcha.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You did this before do you honestly think I believe all of that bull shit? Do you think I'm some kind of blonde that doesn't know what you did? You told me you changed! I believed you! If she meant nothing to you, you wouldn't have been kissing her in front of me, now would you? I know what came into you, she was willing to let you get in her pants and you just couldn't say no!" Bulma spat.

Yamcha was shocked. He glared at her. "Now hold up! Stop your damn yelling. I didn't do nothin', you know that. Yes you saw her kissing me, but babe I would never do that to you. I told you I changed and I did. What do you believe, what you saw or what I'm telling you?" Yamcha said grabbing Bulma's hands.

Bulma looked at her boyfriend. "You better stay away from me for awhile I need time to think this through. I know what I saw and your hands were going a little too low for my taste. I'm pretty sure you didn't mind though. You have me, but you want more. If you really want me and just me prove it, I'll be with Chi-Chi," Bulma said turning on her heel.

Yamcha was damn right confused. He picked up his backpack that she knocked off of him and walked towards their school.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. Tears were burning in her eyes. They wanted to fall, but no way to hell was she going to let them. She shook her head. Yamcha has hurt her more times than one. Why did she stay with him? She didn't know why she did. Bulma walked into the school. It was her senior year in high school. She ran up to her locker and opened it.

A young woman with long shiny black hair and inky black eyes walked up to Bulma. She was smiling like a two-year-old that just got ice cream. She was wearing a black skirt and a purple tee shirt. Her face was angel like. "Bulma, hey what are you up to?" she asked.

Bulma turned around and looked at her friend since elementary. A tear slide Bulma's cheek. "Chi-Chi," Bulma said crying into her friend's shoulder.

Chi-Chi patted Bulma's back. "What is it, girl? Did Yamcha do something to hurt you again? If he did I'm going to kill him for you or would you rather Goku do it?" Chi-Chi asked getting worried about her friend.

Bulma sniffed and wiped her face. "He was kissing some blonde in front of his house. I saw him and he had the nerve to say he was innocent," Bulma said frowning and rage in her eyes again.

"Why do you stay with him then, Bulma? All he's done is hurt you. He thinks with his dick not his brain. He's just some jerk that wants to be the first in your pants," Chi-Chi said wrinkling her nose.

Bulma shoulders slumped. "Most men are like that. You're lucky Chi. You have a great guy. He's sweet, charming, funny, and sexy, I don't think I can find on of those around here. I stick with him because I don't want to be lonely," Bulma said looking away from Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi sighed. "You stay with a two timing asshole when you can be fine and not hurt when you're lonely. Bulma, no offense, but you're not thinking straight if you go back to him. I don't want to see you hurt again," Chi-Chi said starting to walk the hallways.

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi and held her books closer to her. "I know. I love him Chi, I really do," Bulma stated.

"If love is staying with a man that cheats on you with every slut that comes around then you don't need it. You can easily fall out of love with that loser and in love with a whole lot better hunk that won't go around screwing girls off the street," Chi-Chi said lying her head on Bulma's shoulder.

A tall muscular young man with black hair that spiked in every direction walked towards them. His eyes were black and friendly. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and an orange shirt. He was smiling. "Can I cut in?" he asked.

Bulma smiled and shoved Chi-Chi into her boyfriend. "Here you go Goku, take your girlfriend she was starting to get mushy," Bulma stated smiling.

A young girl with blonde hair walked up to them a short bald young man following behind her. Her eyes were ice blue and dangerous. She was wearing blue jean and a black belly shirt with pink tie around her neck. "We don't need that Chi, keep the mushy stuff at home. So Bulma did you finally catch the bastard?" she asked.

"Yes Eighteen I did, thanks for the advice," Bulma said smiling.

The short bald young man looked at Bulma. He was wearing baggy jeans and a green shirt. He had a blue hat on his head backwards. "Are you going to be ok Blue? You look like you've been hit by a bus," he said.

"I'll be fine Krillin. I'll live, how much to you want to bet that he'll come up to me trying to suck up," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"And you'll take him back. You always do. Bulma you should drop him on the spot. He so needs to get his brain fixed. You've nearly dumped him at least ten times and he still doesn't learn," 18 said linking arms with Bulma.

Bulma sighed. "I know I know. Its Bulma try and open your eyes day, isn't it? Sorry guys, but I can't help it. Can you blame me?" Bulma asked.

"Yes we can blame you. You don't ever listen to us. You always do crazy things like taking that man whore back. How much do you want to bet that he's slept with most of the girls in this school," Chi-Chi said leaning her head on Goku's shoulder.

"Can we just drop it? I really don't want to talk about him," Bulma said sighing.

"Who would?"

They all looked to the side and smiled. There was a young muscular man a shorter than Goku, but taller than all of the girls that where looking at him. His hair spiked straight up like a candle's flame and was midnight black. His eyes were like coal and mysterious. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a white beater. His black nikey was on the wall. He kicked himself off the wall.

"Hey Vegeta," said Goku.

"Veggie Brains, why don't you keep your opinion to yourself and get to class," Bulma suggested.

Vegeta crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "Why don't you wise up and dump the freak?" Vegeta asked.

"And why don't you just stay out of my damn business," Bulma spat.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked behind them. They entered their class right before the bell rung. Bulma sat in her seat next to Chi-Chi. Eighteen sat in front of her. Goku sat behind Chi-Chi. Vegeta sat down behind Bulma. Krillin sat in front of Chi-Chi and beside Eighteen. The empty seat to Bulma's left was Yamcha's.

Yamcha slowly dragged his feet to his desk and sat down.

"You're late Yamcha," stated the teacher.

"Yeah I know," Yamcha grumbled. He looked at Bulma. "Please Bulma. I won't do it again. Stay with me please," Yamcha begged.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm doing my work here so shut up," Bulma snapped glaring at him then looking at her paper.

"Come on babe, if it was you kissing some dude I'd take you back you know that," Yamcha stated.

Bulma looked back at him. "No you would kill me for cheating on you, but if it's you, you think I'll just take you back," Bulma spat.

Yamcha frowned. "Bulma listen to me, I just want to be with you, no one can love you like I do," Yamcha stated.

Bulma's eyes traveled to the floor. "Let me finish my work," she stated turning back to her paper. She looked at Chi-Chi who was looking at Bulma shaking her head.

"See what we mean. You always take that sucker back," Chi-Chi whispered.

Bulma sighed. "Yeah I know I do," Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Kakarot," Vegeta whispered.

Goku kept staring at his paper.

"Kakarot," Vegeta repeated getting annoyed.

Goku looked at Vegeta. "What?" Goku asked.

"We're all still up for paintball on Friday, right?" Vegeta asked putting his feet on the desk.

Goku nodded. "We wouldn't miss it. That's what we do every other Friday. Why? Do you have other plans or something?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "I'm still going," Vegeta stated.

Goku looked back at his paper.

"Bulma please," Yamcha begged.

Bulma's head shot up and she looked at him. "Talk to me after class we'll talk about it then," Bulma stated.

Yamcha nodded and went back to his work.

**Class is over**

The bell rung.

Bulma sighed and picked up her books and walked out of the class.

Goku walked up to Chi-Chi. "Is she going to talk to Yamcha?" Goku asked his girlfriend.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, we'll meet her at class, come on," Chi-Chi said linking arms with Goku. Krillin and Eighteen were right behind them.

Bulma leaned against her locker holding onto her books. 'Give him one more chance, if he messes up one more time you're over for good,' she thought to herself.

Yamcha walked up to her his hands in his pockets. "Hey so are you going to stay with me?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma sighed. "Yes, but one more mess up and we're over for good," Bulma stated.

Yamcha smiled and hugged Bulma. "I won't mess up babe I promise," said Yamcha.

"Ok I'll see you in class," Bulma stated kissing his cheek. She walked passed him.

Yamcha smirked and headed down the opposite side of the hall. He leaned against a locker.

"Where have you been?" asked a girl with red hair and green eyes. She smiled at Yamcha.

"Girlfriend was having problems," Yamcha stated before kissing the red head.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Any where," Yamcha answered.

Bulma walked into her class and looked around the room.

"Over here B!" shouted a girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing light green shorts and a yellow belly tank top.

Bulma smiled and sat down in the desk in the way next to the girl's. "What's up Launch?" Bulma asked smiling.

"Nothing much," Launch answered.

Vegeta walked into the class right before the bell rung. He sat down in the seat beside Bulma.

Bulma opened her book and pulled out a piece of paper. She started writing what was on the board.

The girl in front of her turned around and glared at Bulma. She was a brunette and was wearing a very see through shirt. "Listen Briefs I don't want problems and neither do you so leave your man and let him come to me. You so don't deserve him," she said.

Bulma looked at the girl. "Well Megan, once I feel like leaving Yamcha, which isn't any time soon, he's not going to come to you. You're a little too sluty for his taste. Now why don't you go find some man that wants to have something to do with you," Bulma suggested.

Launch giggled.

Megan rolled her eyes. "He's too good for you. You don't even please him, he so needs me," Megan snapped.

Bulma smiled. "See you don't know shit. If he wanted you he would have already came to you and dumped me, but seeing as in how he hasn't done that yet. He's mine and not yours to worry about," Bulma spat.

Megan turned back around in her seat.

Vegeta looked up from his desk and looked at Bulma. "You're going to get in some deep shit if you don't wise up," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked at him. "Listen Veg I don't need you tell me what to do so keep your big mouth shut," Bulma said glaring at him.

"Whatever," Vegeta said looking away from her.

**Goku and Chi-Chi's class**

Yamcha walked in twenty minutes later.

"Yamcha do you have a reason for your tardy?" the fat male teacher asked.

Yamcha ignored him and sat down in his seat.

"That's detention on Friday," the teacher stated.

Chi-Chi looked at Goku. "Did you see his shirt? It's all torn, he's been up to something again," Chi-Chi whispered.

"And Bulma took him back," Goku whispered back.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I tried to warn her, but she's just too stubborn to realize he's never going to stop. Poor Bulma, she needs a good man, you know what I mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No I don't, I'm a guy remember," Goku said kissing Chi-Chi's cheek.

"Sorry Sweetie," Chi-Chi said smiling.

**Lunch**

Bulma sat at the table looking for her boyfriend who was late. She looked at Chi-Chi. "I know what you're going to say, but don't," Bulma said resting her head on the table.

"Bulma, go look for him," Chi-Chi suggested.

Bulma stood up. "I'll be right back," Bulma stated. She walked out of the lunchroom and looked around the hallway. 'He's so dead if he's doing what I think he's doing' Bulma thought. She growled. She turned the corner and stopped. "I don't believe it," she mumbled.

There was Yamcha pinning Megan against the wall kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Bulma growled and stormed up to them. Bulma pulled Megan's hair and pushed her onto the floor.

"Babe I can explain," Yamcha stuttered before Bulma cut him off.

"It's over asshole. I don't want to see your sorry ass again," Bulma said. She kicked Yamcha right where the sun doesn't shine. Yamcha grabbed himself and glared at Bulma. "Stay the hell away from me. We're so through. Don't come kissing up to me because I'm not taking you back," Bulma spat. She glared at Megan. "You can have him!" Bulma turned on her heel and stormed off to the lunchroom.

Yamcha stood up and followed her limping.

Bulma pushed the doors open and stormed up to the table.

"Babe listen to me!" Yamcha shouted walking up to her and grabbing her arms.

Bulma glared at him. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

Yamcha looked her in the eyes.

Bulma picked up her milk and poured it over his head and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine again. "Out of my face," Bulma said shoving him away from her.

Chi-Chi and Eighteen started laughing.

"You want your little whores. Well you can have every single one of them. I don't plan on seeing you again so keep your distance. I'm not taking you back what so ever. I'm better off without you and it took me till now to realize it," Bulma said sitting back down in her seat.

Krillin clapped his hands. "Nice show Blue," he said grinning.

Bulma smiled. "I know," she said bragging.

Vegeta smirked.

Goku high fived Bulma. "Great work," he said grinning.

"I wouldn't want to be him though," said Krillin laughing. "That had to hurt."

"So who did you catch him with this time?" Eighteen asked.

"Megan Berg," Bulma stated.

"Should have seen that coming," Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.

"You got him good B," Launch said smiling.

"Not really I should have done a lot more," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi nodded.

**That Friday**

Bulma and Chi-Chi exited Bulma's car and headed to Vegeta's uncle's property. They both were wearing old jeans and huge shirts. Chi-Chi had her hair tied up in a twist and a purple bandanna in her hair. Bulma had her hair back in a ponytail and a red bandanna in her hair too. They went to Bulma's trunk and got their paint guns. They headed down a hill. There were all of their friends.

Launch and her boyfriend, Tien, were there standing by each other. Piccolo was talking to Krillin. Eighteen was arguing with her twin brother Seventeen. Bulma and Chi-Chi ran down the hill. Chi-Chi ran up and hugged Goku. Bulma walked up to Piccolo.

Vegeta loaded his gun and headed to the rest of them. "We'll spilt in teams of five," he stated.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "Well who's the team captains?" Piccolo asked leaning against his ford pick up truck.

Vegeta smirked. "Well I'll be one, and that team will win of course," Vegeta stated. "How about Blondie?"

Eighteen nodded. "You choose first Vegeta," Eighteen said smirking.

Vegeta looked around the people to choose. "Kakarot,"

Goku walked up and stood beside Vegeta.

"Krillin," Eighteen said smiling.

Krillin walked up and stood beside his girlfriend.

Vegeta sighed. "Kakarot's girlfriend," he said.

Chi-Chi smiled and stood by her boyfriend.

"Seventeen," said Eighteen.

Seventeen stood by his twin's boyfriend.

Vegeta looked over what was left, four more. "Woman," he said.

Bulma and Launch stepped forward.

Vegeta growled. "Lighter blue hair," Vegeta stated.

Bulma smiled and stood next to Chi-Chi.

"Tien," said Eighteen.

Tien stood by Krillin.

"Namek," Vegeta said pointing at Piccolo.

Piccolo walked up and stood by Bulma.

"And Launch," Eighteen said smiling.

Launch stood next to her boyfriend.

"We're blue," Eighteen stated.

"That leaves us with pink….wait you'll be covered in it," Vegeta stated.

They loaded their guns.

Vegeta looked over his team. "Alright take out Shorty," Vegeta stated.

"Eighteen will be protecting her little boyfriend," Bulma stated.

Goku looked at her. "Well take out Launch," he said.

"Hello Tien, her boyfriend, remember?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Take them all out," Piccolo suggested.

Bulma smiled. "So which way do who and who go?" she asked.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo. "You take the stream," Vegeta ordered.

Piccolo nodded.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Take the north, Tien always hides up there, he can't watch his little girlfriend the whole time," Vegeta stated.

Goku grinned.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi. "You'll take the east," Vegeta stated pointing at Chi-Chi. "You'll take the west," Vegeta said pointing at Bulma.

They both nodded.

"I'll take the south," Vegeta stated. "Now go kick some ass, make them beg for mercy."

**Eighteen's team**

"Seventeen, take east, I'll take the stream with Krillin, Tien and Launch just walk around, they'll come to you," Eighteen stated.

"Got it," Tien said walking off with Launch.

"How come I'm stuck with you?" Krillin asked.

"Got a problem about it?" Eighteen asked.

"No," Krillin answered.

**Goku's P.O.V**

Goku sat up in a tree waiting for Tien and Launch walk into the open. He aimed. He sat and scanned the area. He spotted them walking. 'They should know me and not go into the open,' he thought smirking.

He aimed for Launch. He laughed and fired.

Launch jumped up when her leg was hit. She was hit again. She growled and looked up at a tree. She was hit in the chest. "Shit," she cursed.

Tien got hit in the shoulder. He grabbed Launch's hand and started dragging her. Tien was shot into in the back. He turned around. 'Chi-Chi,' he thought. He picked up his gun and started to shoot at Goku then Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi ran back into the trees and hid behind one. She aimed at Tien and Launch who were running into the trees on the opposite side. She fired then Launch screamed. Chi-Chi laughed and headed deeper into the trees.

**Piccolo's P.O.V**

Piccolo snuck behind a tree.

"Eighteen come on, I can defend for myself," Krillin stated.

"Shh, damn it Krillin are you trying to get us caught?" Eighteen asked.

"No," Krillin stated.

Piccolo lifted his gun. 'Buh bye Krillin's bald head,' Piccolo thought. He laughed. He fired.

Pink paint hit Krillin's head.

"Why didn't you wear a hat?" Eighteen asked pushing him in a bush. "Come on out Piccolo!"

Piccolo laughed and fired again then ran.

A paint ball exploded once it hit Eighteen's stomach leaving pink paint on her shirt.

Piccolo spotted Seventeen. He fired.

The paint ball hit Seventeen in the back.

Seventeen growled and turned around. "Piccolo," Seventeen said smiling. He was shot in the back again. He growled and turned around again. "Run Bulma!" Seventeen chased after her. He was shot in the back again. He growled. "I'll get you later Pickle!" Seventeen shouted.

Piccolo snickered.

**Vegeta's P.O.V**

Vegeta leaned against a tree. 'Where are they? They should all be running like little babies that had their candy taken away,' he thought.

He saw Chi-Chi enter the clearing then Bulma. He smirked. He aimed his gun at the both of them. 'Oh well this will be interesting,' he thought. He fired twice.

Bulma and Chi-Chi screamed.

Bulma looked down at her shirt. "Pink! That's our color," Bulma stated looking at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi turned her head to a tree. "Vegeta," Chi-Chi spat.

Bulma glared at the tree where Vegeta was laughing.

Seventeen came running into the open. "What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to shoot Vegeta," Chi-Chi stated aiming. She fired.

Vegeta was laughing. A pink paint ball exploded on his shirt. He was hit again. More pink. He growled and lifted his gun. He was hit again. Blue. He fired and ran behind the tree.

"Duck!" Seventeen shouted.

They landed on the ground.

"Ok let's forget about teams, kill Veg," Chi-Chi stated.

Seventeen nodded. "I'll spread the word," he stated.

**An hour later**

Vegeta walked up the hill covered in blue and pink paint. He growled. When he reached the top of the hill. There stood everyone else pointing their guns at him. "Game…over," he stated walking up to his car.

That's it for chapter one! Now so you know this isn't your ordinary high school fic. In later chapters you will see why! Yeah big in difference. Hope you liked it so tell me what you thought for a first chapter.

**_vegetafanic1_**


	2. A Day to Relax

**_Bring Me to Life_**

**The next day** **(Saturday)**

Bulma hopped out of her bed when her alarm rudely woke her from her dream. She pushed the bottom to shut it up. She stood up and slipped into her blue fuzzy slippers. She was wearing a white and blue tank top and blue bottoms with clouds. She skipped to her bathroom and shut the door. She grabbed her blue toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. She started brushing her teeth. She smiled and spat in the sink. Her stomach twisted. She made a face and ran to the toilet. She kneeled over the toilet throwing up. She laid down on the floor. She felt dizzy.

A few minutes later she stood up and rebrushed her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and screamed.

Chi-Chi was sitting on her bed smiling. "Good morning," she said standing up.

"Chi, you scared me," Bulma stated hugging her friend.

"Hey B, do you have an extra black skirt I can borrow?" Eighteen asked coming out of Bulma's closet.

"Uh yeah, what for?" Bulma asked walking to her closet. She started to take off her top.

"Krillin's taking me out tomorrow night," Eighteen stated.

Krillin walked into the room carrying a bag of chips and a can of dip. "I got the chips…and dip," he stated smiling. He sat down on Bulma's bed.

"Are we having a party I didn't know about?" Bulma asked. She quickly put a green tank top on that had a black star on the chest.

Goku walked in carrying three two liters of coke. "I got the soda," Goku stated sitting down by Krillin. "What movie should we watch?"

Bulma looked at him. "Movies? Uh pick whatever one you want," she stated. She looked at Krillin then Goku. "Do you mind, I'm trying to get dressed,"

Krillin and Goku stared at the TV. Krillin turned it to cartoons.

Vegeta walked in carrying a load of DVDs. He sat them down on Bulma's desk. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the floor. "Midget pass the chips," he ordered.

Krillin handed Vegeta the bag of potato chips.

Bulma growled and kept her pajama bottoms on. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

Chi-Chi sat down by Goku.

Piccolo walked in wearing green slippers and carrying a chair. He sat the chair down by the edge of the bed he grabbed the remote form Krillin and turned it to his favorite soap opera, Days of Our Lives.

Vegeta glared at the green Namekian. "Turn this shit off," he ordered.

"Sammy how could you!" Piccolo shouted looking at the screen.

"How could she do that?" Bulma asked. "Lucas is so hott."

"Kate set her up," Chi-Chi stated.

Eighteen grabbed the remote turned it to a scary movie. "This is better," she stated.

Seventeen walked in and sat down in Bulma's fuzzy pink chair. "Not this I've seen this three fucken times," Seventeen stated.

Vegeta grabbed the remote and turned it on monster truck racing.

Goku grinned. "Much better," he said relaxing.

Eighteen grabbed the remote and turned it to wrestling. "Now we're talking," Eighteen said smiling.

Vegeta and Goku nodded.

"Good choice sis," said Seventeen.

Piccolo sat up. "Go Goldberg!" he shouted.

"No!" Eighteen shouted. "He can't lose!"

"Damn it," Vegeta cursed.

"AH! Did you see that! That was a cheap shot!" Goku shouted.

Krillin growled. "That is so unfair," he said glaring at the TV. "He should have won."

Bulma nodded and frowned. "I agree, remote please," she said looking over her friends.

Eighteen handed it to her.

Bulma flipped through the channels. "What should we watch?" she asked.

"Days," Piccolo suggested.

"Cartoons," suggested Krillin.

Eighteen picked out a DVD. "Will Ring Two work?" Eighteen asked.

Bulma nodded and stuck the DVD in her DVD player. She smiled and sat down on her bed.

**After the movie**

Goku stood up and stretched. Chi-Chi sat up and looked down where Bulma was. Bulma was sleeping.

Eighteen crawled over to Bulma and poked her. "B, wake up," Eighteen said shaking her friend. She smiled. "WAKE UP!"

Vegeta covered his ears and glared at the blonde. "What was that for?" he asked.

Eighteen crossed her arms over her chest. "Bulma wake up,"

Bulma yawned and opened her eyes. She looked at her friends. "Did I fall asleep?" she asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Didn't you sleep last night?" she asked.

Bulma nodded. "I did," she stated.

Krillin jumped off of Bulma's bed. "What now it's almost noon," he stated.

Seventeen stood up and looked at his twin. "I'm out…I have a date waiting for me. I'll see you guys later. Don't have too much fun without me. See ya Monday, see ya at home sis," Seventeen stated leaving.

Piccolo laid himself across the bed knocking Bulma and Eighteen off. "I think we should just chill," he suggested.

Vegeta leaned against the wall. "I agree with the Namek," he stated.

Krillin stood up and picked up a fuzzy pink pillow and threw it at Goku; the pillow hit Goku in the head. "We could mess around and do crazy things," Krillin stated.

Goku picked up the pink pillow and grabbed a blue fuzzy one; he threw them both at Krillin.

Krillin fell over and landed on the floor.

Bulma jumped on her bed, missing Piccolo. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Eighteen hitting Eighteen in the head. Eighteen growled and threw the pillow back at Bulma. Bulma fell off her bed. Chi-Chi giggled and grabbed a pillow. She walked behind Eighteen and socked her in the back of the head.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grabbed a soda. He shook it and smirked. "Want a soda Namek?" he asked.

Piccolo sat up. "Hand it here," Piccolo ordered. Vegeta tossed Piccolo the soda. Piccolo looked at Krillin. "Here dude," he said handing it to Krillin.

Krillin stood up and took the soda. "Thanks," Krillin said opening it up. Soda flew everywhere mostly landing on Krillin. Everyone started laughing. Krillin looked at Piccolo then Vegeta. "Very funny," Krillin said drinking what was left.

Bulma stopped laughing and growled. "Who's going to clean that up? I'm not," she said looking at Piccolo and Vegeta.

Piccolo pointed at Vegeta. "He'll do it," Piccolo stated.

Vegeta growled. "I will not! Have one of your maids do it," Vegeta suggested.

Bulma growled then smiled. "Fine," she mumbled.

Chi-Chi smiled and wrapped her arms around Bulma's neck. "Let's do something," she stated.

Eighteen nodded. "We just can't sit here and throw pillows," she said yawning. "That gets old."

Goku plopped down on Bulma's bed since no one else was on it. "We can watch more movies," he stated.

Bulma's bedroom door opened. Mr. Briefs walked in carrying trays of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Here kids, I thought you would be hungry," he stated smiling.

Goku and Vegeta walked over to the trays and grabbed what they wanted. The others took smaller amounts.

**After breakfast**

Bulma grabbed a pear of black jeans and walked to her bathroom. She locked the door and took off her pajama bottoms and put her black jeans on. Her stomach started to feel funny. She ran back to the toilet.

**Outside the bathroom**

Chi-Chi and Eighteen looked at the bathroom once they heard someone throw up. They looked at each other and knocked on the door.

"You ok Blue?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm fine," Bulma shouted from the other side.

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes, just something I ate," Bulma stated. 'I think,' she thought.

Eighteen and Chi-Chi looked at each other.

"Ok, hurry up, we want to get good seats," Eighteen stated.

"Yeah we don't want to miss it," Chi-Chi said smiling.

The bathroom door opened. "Alright let's go," she stated.

"Finally," mumbled Vegeta.

Piccolo was waiting at the door. "It's about to start," he stated. "We have to hurry."

They all ran down stairs and sat down in front of the couch. Mr. Briefs sighed. "I'm too late," Mr. Briefs stated.

Vegeta grabbed the remote and put the channel on NASCAR. All the girls cheered.

"We have to go to a race," Bulma stated. "That would be so fun."

Chi-Chi nodded. "Isn't Jr. the best?" she asked. **(Don't own NASCAR or any of the drivers.)**

Bulma smiled. "He sure is the best looking," she stated.

Eighteen nodded. "Yep he sure is. I sure would want a piece of that…if I didn't have my Krillin," she stated kissing her boyfriend.

Krillin smiled. "He's not better than me," Krillin stated.

Bulma looked at Krillin. "He's tall and has hair," she stated.

"That is so cold Blue," Krillin said grabbing his chest. "You're suppose to be my friend."

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked back at the TV. "Beat him Jr.!" Bulma shouted pounding Piccolo on the head.

Chi-Chi jumped out of the chair she was in with Goku. "Show Gordan what you're made of!" she shouted.

Vegeta growled. "Cheap shot, kill him!" he shouted.

Eighteen growled. "Bump him! Bump him!" she shouted glaring at the screen.

Mr. Briefs sighed and sat back down. 'Kids,' he thought.

Piccolo pounded his fist on the coffee table. "Run him down Jr.!" Piccolo shouted pounded the table again.

Goku frowned. "Get Johnson!" he shouted.

Chi-Chi sat down on Goku's lap. "He's in first we can relax," she stated. She smiled and kissed Goku.

Mr. Briefs gave them cheese dip and salsa. He put a bag of chips on the coffee table.

Bulma smiled and took a dip and dipped it in the salsa. She ate it and smiled. "Thanks Dad,"

Vegeta stared at the TV. "Shit watch out for Jarret!" he shouted.

Piccolo smiled. "Jarret won't catch up. But Kahne might," Piccolo stated frowning.

"Damn it!" Bulma cursed. "Go Dale! Go!" Bulma shouted.

Eighteen grabbed hold of Krillin nearly choking her boyfriend. "Go faster!" she shouted. She let go of Krillin and he took a deep breath.

Chi-Chi growled. "Watch out Jr.!" she shouted. "Cream them!"

Bulma jumped out of her seat. "Go! Go! Go! Win! Win!" said shouted kicking her legs in the air doing a little march. Bulma sat down.

Chi-Chi sat down back on Goku's lap. "GO DALE!" she shouted.

Goku growled. "Gordan is coming up from behind," he stated.

**Few hours later** **(3:00) **

"ONE LAP LEFT!" Bulma screamed grabbing her legs and pulling them closer to her.

Piccolo stared at the TV a chip in his hand.

"Everyone shut up! This is it! No talking!" Vegeta shouted. He stared at the TV.

Everyone sat in silence as they watched the race coming to an end. Their guy, Dale Earnhardt Jr., was in the lead. Chi-Chi bit down on her lip. They all moved closer. Krillin's mouth was opened and he wasn't going to close it. Eighteen fell off of the couch and crawled closer to the TV. Jr. and Gordan were bumper and bumper. Bulma's eyes widened. Piccolo blinked and ate the chip. Goku twitched, he didn't want to wait. Vegeta growled. Jr. crossed the line first.

They all jumped up and shouted.

"HE DID IT!" Chi-Chi screamed hugging the girls.

Piccolo stood up and did a little dance. "Jr. rocks!" he shouted.

"WE LOVE YOU JR.!" the girls shouted at the same time.

"Yes he creamed Johnson and Gordan by far!" Goku shouted hugging his girlfriend. Chi-Chi smiled kissed him.

Bulma jumped on her coffee table. "Go Jr.! Go Jr.! You're the best. You rock. Go Jr.!" Bulma said smiling spinning in a circle.

Krillin smiled and jumped on the couch. "Oh he's the man," he said looking at his girlfriend.

Vegeta sat up. "Good race," he said grabbing a chip.

"I agree," said Eighteen plopping down on the couch.

Bulma giggled. "I so think he is dreamy," she stated.

They all looked at her.

"Who?" Piccolo asked taking a drink out of his soda.

"Jr., duh!" Bulma said smiling.

Chi-Chi giggled. "Alright who wants to go to Hot Topic?" she asked. **(Don't own.)**

"Not today," Bulma stated sitting down on Eighteen's lap. "I want to relax which means no shopping," she stated.

The boys high-fived.

"No carrying bags today," Krillin said smiling.

"Yes," said Goku grinning.

Eighteen looked at Bulma. "Have you lost some weight?" she asked.

Bulma looked at Eighteen. "Yeah it's so weird," she stated.

Chi-Chi sat down on Bulma's lap. "You're eating, right?" she asked.

Bulma nodded. "I'm eating. I'm not stupid, Chi. I'm not going to starve myself. I have no reason to. I'm just losing weight," Bulma stated.

"How much have you lost?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma thought for a moment. "Around ten pounds or so, why?" she said looking at her friend.

"Ten pounds! B that's not good if you're just sitting on your ass," Eighteen stated.

"Is it because of Yamcha? Bulma we are here for you, you don't have to do something stupid that you will regret later on in your life," Chi-Chi stated.

Bulma frowned. "I'm over Yamcha and if I wasn't I wouldn't hurt myself for a loser like that. I so can do better. Plus I'm not doing anything. I just work on homework, oh then go to practice, but I haven't gone on a diet," Bulma stated. "Maybe my body just burns fat."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Yeah and mine doesn't gain any," Chi-Chi said getting off of Bulma.

Bulma got off of Eighteen. "Well I don't know why I am," Bulma stated helping Eighteen to her feet.

Eighteen stood up and looked at her friends. "If you say so," she said. She looked at her boyfriend. The boys were fighting over the remote. Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Men," she mumbled.

Bulma and Chi-Chi giggled.

The guys looked over at the girls.

"What do you want to do now?" Goku asked giving up the remote and walking up to his girlfriend.

Krillin threw the remote to Piccolo. He went to his girlfriend. "Maybe we swim in your pool Blue?" he questioned.

"Did you bring your suits?" Bulma asked.

"Yep we all did just in case," Chi-Chi stated.

Eighteen smiled. "Pool it is!" she shouted.

Vegeta and Piccolo dropped the remote and walked over to the rest of them. Piccolo looked over his friends then looked at the table and grabbed a chip.

"What are we doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Swimming, get into your trunks," Bulma stated running up the stairs. "Come on girls!" she shouted.

Chi-Chi looked at her boyfriend. "Call up Tien," she stated. She followed Eighteen and Bulma up the stairs.

Bulma put on her red bikini. She smiled and looked at her friends. Chi-Chi was wearing a purple bikini and Eighteen was wearing a black on piece. Bulma walked over to her closet and put a red water skirt over her bikini. Eighteen put on her black flip-flops.

"Knock! Knock!" said Launch (blonde) walking in. She was wearing a green one piece and a brown long skirt over it. She smirked. "Hurry up!"

The girls walked down the stairs. Tien was waiting at the bottom. He was wearing blue trunks. He smiled and walked up to his girlfriend and they walked down together.

Bulma smiled. "You're welcome Tien!" she shouted. She giggled.

Goku came around the corner wearing orange trunks with black flames. He waited for Chi-Chi to walk up to him and link arms. They walked along side of Bulma and Eighteen.

Krillin was at the door wearing red trunks. Eighteen smiled and kissed his bald head. They walked outside into the back yard.

Piccolo was doing a cannonball in pink trunks. Vegeta was leaning against the table wearing his black trunks. Vegeta chuckled and looked at the seven walking his way.

Bulma smiled and took off her skirt. Launch unbuttoned hers and jumped in with Tien. Chi-Chi and Goku sat down in lawn chairs. Krillin followed Eighteen to the pool then Eighteen pushed him in. Eighteen laughed then jumped in after her boyfriend.

Bulma walked up to Vegeta. "So are you going to go in?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Maybe," he said shrugging.

She grabbed onto his arm and started to pull him towards the pool. "Come on," she said smiling.

Vegeta looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked as they walked closer to the pool.

Bulma smiled and pulled him in her with her when she jumped.

Vegeta growled as he hit the water.

Goku and Chi-Chi started laughing. Goku looked at Chi-Chi and picked her up into his arms.

Chi-Chi looked at him then where they were walking. "Oh no! I want to wait!" she stated.

Goku grinned as he walked closer to the pool. He stopped. "Close your eyes," he stated.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes.

Goku jumped in with Chi-Chi in his arms.

Piccolo cannonballs back into the pool. Bulma screamed and moved out of the way. She giggled as the water splashed everywhere.

Chi-Chi came back out of the water still in Goku's arms. She hit him playfully. She smiled. "Next time warn me way ahead," she stated.

Goku nodded.

Vegeta leaned against the edge and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked over at Bulma. She was splashing Eighteen and Chi-Chi then getting dunked by Launch. He smirked and shook his head.

Goku swam over to Vegeta getting away from the girl-fight. He leaned against the wall. "So what should we do?" he asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't care," he stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi swam up to them.

"Vegeta you're going to be my partner, Chi-Chi thinks she can beat me at chicken and I need a guy and you fit the job perfectly," Bulma stated giving Vegeta a sweet smile.

Goku grinned then looked at Vegeta. "Are you scared that we are going to beat you?" Goku asked putting his arm around Chi-Chi.

Vegeta growled and looked at Goku. "It's you who is going to lose," Vegeta stated. He grabbed Bulma's hands and pulled her to the other side of the pool.

Eighteen, Krillin, Piccolo, Launch, and Tien ran out of the pool and got good seats.

Launch stood up. "Let the game begin!" she shouted.

Bulma got on Vegeta's shoulder while Chi-Chi got on Goku's. Vegeta and Goku walked closer to each other.

"Are you ready to get you ass kicked Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"It is you who will be getting the butt kicking Kakarot," Vegeta stated smirking.

Bulma and Chi-Chi grabbed each other's shoulders. Bulma slapped Chi-Chi's arms and Chi-Chi shoved Bulma.

"Give it up B!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Yeah right! You give up!" Bulma shouted.

"Go Blue! Go Chi!" shouted Krillin.

"Kick his ass Vegeta! Come on Goku show him what you're made of!" Eighteen shouted.

Vegeta and Goku both looked at the women on their shoulders.

Vegeta growled. "Hurry up woman!" Vegeta shouted.

"Shush it Vegeta!" Bulma shouted back.

"Keep it up honey you're doing great," Goku stated.

"Quite Goku, please," Chi-Chi said smiling.

Bulma shoved Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi shoved Bulma back. Bulma growled and shoved Chi-Chi again. Chi-Chi glared at Bulma and shoved her.

Vegeta glared at Kakarot. "This is taking too long," he stated.

"They are girls!" Piccolo shouted.

Bulma and Chi-Chi both glared at him. "Shut up!" they shouted.

Eighteen shoved Piccolo in the pool. "And girls can do that," she stated smiling.

Bulma and Chi-Chi shoved each other and both fell off of the shoulders they were on.

They both came back from under water.

"Who won?" Goku asked.

The four watching outside of the pool had sweatdrops on the back of their heads.

"No one. It was a tie," Tien stated.

Vegeta growled. "Great," he mumbled.

Piccolo got out of the water and sat on the edge of the pool. "That was the weirdest I've ever seen," he stated.

Eighteen bopped him on the head. "Shut it," she ordered.

Krillin laughed nervously. "Easy Hun, you might hurt him," Krillin stated.

**Hours later (6:00)**

They all sat down eating hamburgers. Bulma smiled and sat down on Vegeta's beach chair. "Did you have fun?" she asked smiling.

Vegeta looked at her and shrugged.

Bulma looked at him. "I guess that's a yes," she said looking at her food.

Goku and Chi-Chi sat down in the chair next to theirs.

"That was fun," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku nodded and took a bite of his hamburger.

Bulma giggled. "I forgot what having fun was," she stated.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Just because you've been stuck in the house for awhile doesn't mean you don't have fun. We had fun yesterday, didn't we Vegeta?" Chi-Chi asked smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta growled. "Fun, right. I had to take an hour long shower to get all of the paint off," Vegeta stated.

Bulma and Chi-Chi started laughing.

"Our bad, but you started it," Bulma stated.

"Yeah if you didn't shoot us we wouldn't have got the whole gang to go against you," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta growled. "I was covered," he stated.

Bulma hugged him. "We're sorry Veggie," Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Looky here, Vegeta's being hugged," said Eighteen looking at Launch.

"Aaaawwww!" said Chi-Chi, Launch, and Eighteen. They all started laughing.

Bulma pulled away from Vegeta who was glaring at the awing girls.

"Shut up," Vegeta ordered laying back.

Piccolo sat down in a chair and took a drink of his water.

Krillin and Tien walked up to their girlfriends.

"Let's get more food, Eighteen," Krillin suggested.

"Okay," Eighteen said leading her boyfriend to the house.

"Tien and I are heading out," Launch stated.

"Bye," said Bulma and Chi-Chi smiling.

Tien and Launch left the back yard.

Bulma looked at Piccolo. "Do you have something to do?" she asked.

Piccolo stood up. "Yep another perfect cannonball," he stated running up to the pool and cannonballing in.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "He's so Piccolo," she said looking at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi nodded.

Goku pulled Chi-Chi back; her head rested on his chest. Chi-Chi smiled and kissed his lips.

Bulma smiled and threw a french-fry at her friends. "Come on we're here," she stated pointing at Vegeta.

"So?" Chi-Chi asked holding onto her boyfriend.

Bulma sighed and laid back onto Vegeta. "What do we do now?" she asked looking at Chi-Chi.

"Drive-in would be cool," Chi-Chi stated.

"But doesn't Krillin and Eighteen have plans watching movies at her place?" Bulma asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "We can go without them," Chi-Chi stated smiling.

Goku kissed the top of Chi-Chi's head. "Drive-in it is," he said grinning.

"What about me?" Piccolo asked sitting down on the grass.

"You can come too," Bulma stated smiling.

Piccolo smiled. "We will have a cool time," he stated.

"What movie should we see?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Dukes of Hazard is suppose to be good," Bulma stated.

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. "Is that ok?" she asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Whatever," he replied.

Goku looked at the girls. "It's ok with me," he stated.

* * *

**Thanks:**

**Dark Hope Assassin: I don't hate you I like getting advice. I'll take your advice and redo some chapters I've already written and stories that I will be doing. I'd like your stories that you've written and it's cool that you reviewed. I was going for original, I hope I did ok. I'll try and do better and hopefully it works. Please review again if you have the time.**

**Caryl Mc: Yep a new story I told you I had more coming and I still do. There's one I think you'll like. I think it's great and so does goku fanatic1 so I'll get that one up soon. It takes place in college and in NYC. So you know which one it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review. Hope to get a review from you soon. **

That's it for chapter two! The drive-in is next time! Tell me what you thought.

Please review! 

_**vegetafanic1 **_


	3. At the movies

**_Bring Me to Life_**

They pulled up to the drive-in and paid for five. Goku looked at Chi-Chi who was in the passenger seat and grinned.

Bulma was stuck in the middle of Vegeta and Piccolo. She sighed.

Goku pulled in the middle row backwards so his trunk was facing the huge screen and turned the station to 34.6. He leaned into his seat. "Who's going to get the snacks?" he asked.

Bulma, Piccolo, and Vegeta looked at each other; they all ran out of the car. "Don't let us stop you!" Bulma shouted.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi and Chi-Chi looked at him. She smiled and leaned into him. Their lips met.

**The others**

They walked into the snack stand. Bulma looked at Vegeta then Piccolo. "What do you guys want?" she asked.

"I want a pickle," Piccolo stated. "And a Pepsi."

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Popcorn, coke, nachos, and a hotdog," he stated.

Bulma smiled. "I think I'll have a pickle and a small bag of popcorn. What do you think Chi-Chi and Goku want?" she asked.

"I don't think they'll want anything, if they do they can get it themselves," Piccolo stated.

"Bulma?"

Bulma froze and looked at Vegeta then Piccolo. She sighed and turned around to see Yamcha. "What?" she snapped.

"What are you doing here?" Yamcha asked.

"Going to see a movie, duh," Bulma said glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"Bulma I said I'm sorry and I mean it," Yamcha stated. "I won't even look at other girl anymore."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying you're here alone?" she asked.

Yamcha nodded.

"Bull shit," Bulma said rolling her eyes.

"I am," Yamcha stated. "Bulma please listen to me."

"Why do you try? Why do you want me to take you back after you cheat on me? I don't get you Yamcha. You want me then you go to some other girl, then you beg me to take you back which I usually do. Tell me why do you cheat? You're bored, huh? Because I won't sleep with you. Well if you didn't mess around and be so controlling you might get a great girl," Bulma stated. She walked up to the line. "I want two pickles, a coke, two Pepsis, nachos, a hotdog, a large popcorn, and a small popcorn."

The man in front nodded. "You're totally is 15.30," he stated.

Bulma gave him a twenty. She turned back to Yamcha. "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

The man in front handed Vegeta her change.

"Bulma please listen this is stupid," Yamcha stated.

Bulma rubbed her arm. "Yeah this is stupid," she said looking at the floor. "What was I thinking?"

Yamcha smiled. "So does this mean you're taking me back?" he asked.

Bulma looked at him then glared at him. She started laughing. "Yeah right. We're over for good so get that through your thick head, ok?" Bulma said grabbing her pickle from Piccolo.

Yamcha looked at her. "Bulma!" he shouted.

She stopped and looked back at him.

"Yamcha! Yamcha where are you?" A girl with short light green hair and dark green eyes ran up to Yamcha and hugged him.

"Not now Katie," Yamcha said pulling her off of him. "Bulma please."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She looked at the girl who was looking at Yamcha. "I suggest you get rid of him before he hurts you….uh Katie like he did to me and a lot of other girls," Bulma stated.

Katie looked at her. "Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Bulma,"

"Oh his sister," Katie said smiling. "Nice to meet you."

Bulma frowned and looked at Yamcha. "Sister, huh? So how long have you been confusing her Yami-poo?" Bulma asked.

"I call him that," Katie stated. "We've been dating for two months I thought you knew that."

Bulma glared at Yamcha then looked at Katie. "I'm his ex-girlfriend, we broke up on Monday. And I didn't know he had a sister," Bulma stated glaring at Yamcha. "Three years in a relationship and you probably were cheating the whole time, pathetic."

Katie looked at Yamcha then Bulma. She backed up. "Hold up. Ex-girlfriend! Yamcha you've been lying to me!" Katie shouted. She slapped him and stormed off crying.

Yamcha looked at Bulma.

"You better go after her," Bulma suggested.

Yamcha sighed and headed towards the area Katie ran off to.

Bulma sighed and turned around to see Piccolo and Vegeta looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"You ok?" Piccolo asked.

Bulma nodded. "Never better," she answered.

They walked back to Goku's yellow ford 2004 pick up truck. They hopped into the trunk that had a small couch in the back. They sat down and watched as the movie started. Bulma sat in the middle of Vegeta and Piccolo again. She ate her pickle. She turned around to look in the window. Piccolo joined her.

Bulma tapped on the window. Goku opened the slide window. "What?" he asked.

Bulma smiled. "You should watch the movie with us, it would be the polite thing to do," she stated.

"We're busy Bulma," she heard Chi-Chi reply.

Bulma giggled. "Okay, don't let us bug you," she said turning back around.

Goku shut the window.

Bulma looked at Piccolo. "They could at least wait till we went home," she whispered.

Piccolo nodded. "Shut up the movie's starting," Piccolo stated.

Bulma smiled.

**A few minutes in the movie**

Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

Vegeta didn't answer.

Bulma smiled. "I'll take that as a yes,' she thought.

Piccolo stood up. "I'm going to get a blanket, some of my friends are here, I'll ask them," Piccolo stated. He hopped out of the trunk and headed off.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "He's gone," she whispered.

Vegeta looked at her. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer to him. "Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Whatever," Vegeta replied smirking.

**In the car**

Goku sat up. "You thirsty?" he asked.

Chi-Chi nodded. "We should get a coke or something," she stated.

"I'll get it," Goku stated. He kissed her cheek.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Maybe some gummy bears," she stated. He nodded and exited the car.

Chi-Chi looked out the back window. "Well looky here," she said to herself. She smiled. 'They're a little too close,' she thought. She snickered. 'They can't hide that.'

She pulled a tube of lip-gloss. She put it on her lip then she grabbed a camera. 'Eighteen would never believe me unless I got proof,' she thought. She aimed the camera. 'This should come out,' she thought. She took the picture and smiled to herself. 'Let's hope it did.'

**Outside**

Bulma watched Goku leave. "It's clear," she stated.

Vegeta looked at her. "I know that," he stated.

Bulma looked at him. "Do you exactly like this movie? I like it, but you?" she asked smiling.

"I have my reasons and I didn't say I like it," Vegeta stated.

Bulma rested her head back down and sighed. "Where is Piccolo? It shouldn't take that long," she whispered.

"Who cares, he can take care of himself and do whatever he wants, he isn't bugging me and I like it that way," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked at him. "What do you think they would say if they found out?" she asked.

Vegeta looked back at her. "They as in the annoying beasts that bug me every day? And found out as in us?" Vegeta asked.

She nodded.

"Nothing, they are never going to find out because this is nothing serious," he stated.

Bulma mumbled and moved away from him. "Whatever Veggie Brains. I came to this movie to see Bo Duke, he's cute and you're ruining it," she stated smiling. "Damn he looks good in those jeans." She giggled.

Vegeta grunted and looked at the big screen.

Piccolo jumped into the back and joined them on the couch, but in the middle of them. He put a blanket on him and Bulma. "So I see you didn't kill each other yet," Piccolo joked.

"Hey Guys," Goku said walking up to the side of the pick up where Bulma sat.

"Hey. Did you get snacks?" Bulma asked smiling.

Goku nodded. "So how are you guys doing out here?" he asked.

"We're fine Kakarot," Vegeta stated.

"Great see ya later," Goku stated opening the door to his pick up and getting in.

Bulma looked at Piccolo. "Pass me my Pepsi," she demanded.

Piccolo sighed and gave her the Pepsi. "There you go Miss Briefs," Piccolo mumbled. He stole some popcorn from her popcorn-bag. He put the pieces in his mouth.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You could have asked," she stated.

"It's better to steal," Piccolo stated. "It's makes the popcorn taste better."

Bulma reached over Piccolo and grabbed some of Vegeta's. She sat down and ate the popcorn. "You're right," she stated.

Vegeta growled and stole some of her popcorn.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She looked at Piccolo. "Why did you come anyway, you don't like these kind of movies," she said.

Piccolo looked at her. "Who said that? Plus I had nothing better to do," Piccolo stated.

Bulma laughed. "Neither do I buddy," she stated. "Life is so boring sometimes."

Piccolo nodded and took a drink of his Pepsi he lifted his paper cup up in the air. "Here's to our boring lives," he stated.

"And to our friendship," Bulma stated smiling lifting her cup into the air to tapping Piccolo's. They cheered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Here's to the idiots of the day," he said lifting his coke and taking a drink. "The woman and Namek."

Bulma glared at him and reached over Piccolo slapping Vegeta's arm. "Watch it Bud," she warned. "I know things."

Vegeta looked at her. "I know things too," he stated glaring back at her.

Piccolo pulled Bulma back to her spot. "Chill freaks," he said resting down in the middle.

"She's the freak," Vegeta mumbled.

"No you're the freak," Bulma pointed out.

"Yeah right," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Veg," Bulma said looking back at the screen. "Bo's driving," she said smiling.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Let's all cheer," he said with sarcasm.

"What's up babes?" Seventeen asked jumping in the back and sitting on Bulma's lap. "Thanks Blue you're a great chair."

Bulma grumbled and rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked poking him in the side.

"I saw Goku's truck and decided to say hi, I was on a boring date," Seventeen stated.

"Oh Baby, you came to see me," Bulma teased.

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Yeah," he said getting off if her and sitting on the railing of the truck. "So where's Goku and Chi-Chi?"

"Where do you think?" Bulma questioned.

"Oops, should I go check on them?" Seventeen asked.

"Chi-Chi would kill you," Bulma stated.

"Go on then, nothing is stopping him," Vegeta stated.

Seventeen looked at Vegeta. "So over-grown Vegetable is here too, that's cool," Seventeen said looking back at Bulma.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. "He's a jerk ignore him. Did you see Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I didn't want to say anything since you just broke up this week," Seventeen stated.

"Oh now you're worrying about me. This is a great guy right here everybody! He's cute too!" Bulma shouted.

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "I came to see Jessica in those shorts, you?" he asked.

"I wanted to see Bo," Bulma stated. "Veggie and Pickle came because they were bored."

"Maybe you should get those shorts Blue I bet lots of guys would drool over that," Seventeen suggested.

"Now you're saying I'm hot, stop it Seventeen I'm blushing," Bulma teased. "I'll think about it, but not till I'm desperate, which I will never because boys come crawling to me and my girls."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Yeah cause look there's so many," he said with sarcasm.

Bulma growled. "I can get any guy I want bucko," Bulma stated. "Right Seventeen?"

"Most likely," Seventeen answered.

Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "But I'm over boys, I don't deserve another heartbreak so I won't date till college unless this really really hot guy asks me out," Bulma stated. "Oh and I got to know his name and something about him like you Seventeen."

"Right like me. Where are you going to find that?" Seventeen asked.

"Don't know, he'll come to me," Bulma stated.

Goku and Chi-Chi stepped out of the car hand in hand. "So who wants to check out the spot?" Goku asked.

"After the movie, it's almost over," Bulma stated.

Goku and Chi-Chi got in the back with them. "You coming Seventeen?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I'll meet you down there, later," Seventeen stated hopping out of the truck and walking away.

Chi-Chi sat down by Bulma. Goku sat down on the armrest by Bulma. "So who says we go after the movie?" Goku asked.

Vegeta, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Bulma all rose their hands. (Well Vegeta raised two fingers.)

**After the movie**

They all got back into the car.

Goku looked at Chi-Chi. "Ready?" he asked grinning.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Hit it!" she said smiling.

Goku sped off leaving marks as they raced out of the drive-in. Seventeen was in his car behind them.

"How much do you want to bet it's busy?" Bulma asked.

"I bet you twenty bucks it's not," Piccolo stated.

"Ok, but you can't call people up and tell them there's a huge snake like last time, yeah I know," Bulma stated. "You owe Goku fifty bucks."

"Are you serious? He called people?" Goku questioned.

"Yep," Bulma answered nodding.

"I take my bet back," Piccolo stated.

"You cheated, you owe me fifty," Goku stated looking back at Piccolo.

Piccolo mumbled and handed Goku fifty bucks. "I'm gonna kill you Blue," Piccolo stated.

"Love ya too," Bulma said smiling.

Vegeta grumbled and grabbed his chips. "Can you shut up, your voice is killing my ears," Vegeta stated.

Bulma looked at him. "MY BAD!" she shouted in his ears. She giggled and looked at Piccolo.

Vegeta growled and grabbed his ears. "Damn it," he cursed.

Goku pulled in between two trees and parked the car. They all exited the car and head down towards the lake. Seventeen was behind them. There were some campfires and lots of people running around.

"Goku! Chi-Chi! Bulma!" shouted Eighteen running up to them. "Hey Piccolo, Vegeta, Bro."

"What are you doing here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well Krillin and I wanted to party," Eighteen stated.

"Great she's drunk," Seventeen mumbled.

"Am not," Eighteen said almost falling over. "Whoa gravity is weird today." She fell on her bottom. "See what I mean."

Bulma giggled. "I'll have whatever she had!" she shouted.

Chi-Chi helped Eighteen to her feet. "Girl take a seat up there on the bench, Goku find Krillin he might be in another dumpster," Chi-Chi stated.

Goku nodded and headed down the hill. "Has anyone seen a bald midget?" Goku shouted.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and Seventeen. "Better go help, I'll wait here," Vegeta stated.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "You're not going to help?" he questioned.

Vegeta shook his head.

"He's my sister's boyfriend, I better go find him," Seventeen said running after Goku.

Bulma watched as Piccolo head towards the bathrooms. She looked at Eighteen. "Where did you get the drinks and answer me now," she said smiling.

"Some guy namedChris, he was ok," Eighteen stated.

Bulma smiled. "Thanks girl," she said smiling she looked around the area and headed to one of the parties.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked.

"For a drink, do you mind?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shook his head.

Chi-Chi walked up to Vegeta watching Bulma leave. "So when are you gonna ask her out?" Chi-Chi asked.

"What?" Vegeta asked looking at her like she was crazy woman who needed to be locked up or he might kill her himself.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Oh come on that's the same face Goku gave me in eight grade before he asked me out," she stated. "I'm not blind you were looking at her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta stated walking away from her.

"Oh come on. I saw you two in the back all close and stuff you can't say you don't like her," Chi-Chi stated following him.

"Yes I can. I don't like her," Vegeta stated.

"You're lying. Just admit it. You like her you want to hold her I can go on all night if you like?" Chi-Chi stated. "Come on I might be the only one that knows, but I can so tell these things. It's what I do, you know? Do you really want to see her with another guy…or Yamcha?"

Vegeta stopped and looked at her. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" he asked.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No way buddy. I'm sticking to this like glue to paper," she stated smiling.

"Then I can wash you away," Vegeta said rolling his eyes.

"I'll just come back. So what do you say? Are you going to tell me or are you going to be a stuck up jerk like always? Cause if you are Bulma so deserves better than you. Who knows she might even like you," Chi-Chi stated.

Vegeta started walking again. "I don't have time for this," he stated.

"You've known each other since the second grade," Chi-chi stated. "You even dated for four months or more before you moved out of the country. Remember that buddy? Oh I bet you do. Weren't those the best days of your life? You and Bulma sitting on a bench licking ice cream cones and riding bikes together."

Vegeta stopped and looked at her. He sighed. "What are you getting at?" he asked.

"Take a seat," Chi-Chi ordered sitting on a bench. Vegeta sat down. "Alright time to go down memory lane." She looked at him and smiled. "You were both fourteen and you just found out you were going to move to Jamaica."

**Flashback**

"What? What do you mean moving?" A young teenage Vegeta asked his father. He was wearing black baggy jeans and a blue shirt with a sliver dragon.

"We're moving to Jamaica my job is going to take us there and you will like it son," His father stated.

"Maybe we should wait," suggested Vegeta's mother. "We should wait till school ends instead of this very month."

Vegeta looked at his mother then his father. "Why do we have to move? I can stay with grandpa if I have to this is stupid," Vegeta stated. "You can't make me go Father."

"Son my money is bringing us there and we are going," his father stated. "Since you do have two months left of school I'll let you finish."

Vegeta grumbled and picked up his jacket and exited his father's business room. He picked up the nearest phone and dialed a number. He sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Hello Son's place"

"Is Kakarot there?" Vegeta asked rubbing his head.

"Hey Vegeta, yep he sure is, do you want to talk to him?" asked Goku's younger sister Sidney.

"Why would I ask for him if I didn't?" Vegeta asked.

"Ok hold on," said Sidney. "GOKU! PHONE! VEGETA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Vegeta growled and covered his ears.

"Yes Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot my life sucks," Vegeta mumbled slumping in the chair.

"What? What happened? Did you and Bulma break up?" Goku asked.

"Shit," Vegeta cursed. "I forgot."

"What happened dude?" Krillin's voice came on the phone.

"Krillin give that back," Vegeta heard Goku shout. "Sorry Vegeta, so what happened?"

"Father says we're moving to Jamaica at the end of the school year," Vegeta stated.

"WHAT!" shouted both of Krillin and Goku.

Vegeta mumbled. "I know, it bites ass," he said standing up. He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. "What am I going to do? My father is such an asshole."

"Well at least you get to see a different country," Krillin said.

"It's ok Vegeta, you can always come back after you graduate," Goku stated. "Or you can go to college here."

"Yeah how many years is that from now? That's four years!" Vegeta shouted.

"So?" Krillin asked. "What's the problem?"

"Oh…Bulma, you would have to…" Goku didn't finish. "Wow look at the time it's time for dinner. Can we talk about this later Vegeta you need to talk to your parents."

Vegeta grumbled. "Whatever."

"See ya later dude," Krillin stated.

"Bye Vegeta," said Goku.

"Bye," Vegeta mumbled hanging up the phone. Vegeta sat up and looked at his desk. There was a picture of all of his friends and him. He was off to the side, but he was in the picture. "Great," he mumbled picking up his pillow and throwing it.

"Vegeta?"

He looked at his doorway. There was Chi-Chi. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Your parents let me in. I heard your conversation. I'm sorry," Chi-Chi said sitting next to him on his bed. "You're gonna make it though. I know you too well." She smiled.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got out of his bed and leaned against the wall. "Of course I'll make it. That's not the point. I don't want to leave this spot," Vegeta stated.

"Stubborn as ever. Hey just think it's a long vacation," Chi-Chi suggested.

"Too long for my taste," he spat. "I don't want to go to some other dumb school. This one will do just fine."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Alright I know where you're getting at. You don't want to make new friends. As honored as the others and I are that you just want us as your buds, but think about your father," she stated.

"He can live without me," Vegeta stated.

"Your mother can't," stated Chi-Chi.

"She could if she tried. I don't have to leave this country just for money," Vegeta stated.

"If you don't you'll be poor," Chi-Chi pointed out.

"I'd make my own business, I am an Onji," Vegeta stated.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Ok I gave up. You have too thick of a head for me to break. You're going to move then come back if I have to drag you there then drag you back," she stated.

Vegeta looked at her. "So this is why Kakarot likes you. You don't give up. Great," he mumbled.

"Bulma will live she might be heartbroken at first, but she'll remember that you'll be back," Chi-Chi said standing up.

Vegeta looked at her. "And if I don't?" Vegeta asked. "We'll move on, I don't like that idea for some reason, miss know it all about her friends."

Chi-Chi shook her head and went to Vegeta's door. "She's downstairs, she don't know yet," Chi-Chi stated. "You should tell her now." Chi-Chi left the room. "I'll send her up."

Vegeta sat down on his bed and grabbed his head. 'I don't want to,' he thought. 'Can't I just stay here…with her…with them.'

"Knock! Knock!" Bulma said entering his room smiling. She was wearing shorts and a black tank top. She sat down on his bed by him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He stared at his floor. "I'm moving," he stated looking up at her. He stared into her ocean deep pools.

Bulma's smile turned into a frown. "Where?" she asked.

"Jamaica," Vegeta answered.

"When?" she asked.

"After school ends," he stated.

"Oh," was her reply. "So what are you going to do about it?" She looked at him.

He looked back at his floor.

Bulma smiled and lifted his chin. She kissed his lips. "Don't worry, I'll wait if you want," she stated.

Vegeta shook his head. "I might never be back," he stated.

She frowned. "And if you do?" she asked.

He shrugged. "After I move we should move on," he suggested.

Bulma's heart sank. "What?" she asked. "But I don't want to." She looked at his floor. "I like like you Vegeta, I don't want some other guy. You're perfect."

"I'm moving and probably will take my father's business and if it stays in Jamaica so will I," he stated.

"Then I'll move there after high school," she stated.

"Why are you making this difficult?" he asked.

"Why are you? We can make this work, but you won't even try," Bulma stated.

"When I move you'll fall for some other guy and forget about me that's why," he snapped.

"I will not. You know me," she snapped back. Tears formed into her eyes. "I know you don't want me to see other guys and I know you don't want to see other girls so why are you bugging? I guess you're not the guy that asked me out four months ago."

She stood up and walked towards the door. She wiped the tears away. She looked at Vegeta. "Why are you doing this? I don't like the fact that you're moving, but you don't have to be like this. We could easily start where we left off, but if you want me to go out with other guys…I'll try." She was about to turn away.

"Don't go yet," he ordered. He looked at her. "Don't."

She looked at him. She walked back to his bed and sat down. "Why do this Vegeta? Why?" she asked. Another tear slid down her cheek.

He faced her on his bed. "Listen I don't know if I'll come back…I would like to start back off if I do, but what if I don't. I'm going to have to move on and so are you," he stated.

"Four months in a relationship and six years in a friendship and you're going to throw it all away?" she asked. "I can't believe this."

He touched her cheek. "I don't want to throw it away, I have to," he stated. He leaned against his bed frame. "You just don't understand."

She looked at him. "I don't understand? The hell I don't. What I don't get is how you can be like this. I have to go," she stated. Standing up. She looked at him. "Are you going to stop me?"

Vegeta looked at her. "Stop acting like a bitch!" He slapped himself mentally. 'Great just what I needed to say.'

Her eyes widened. "I'm acting like a bitch? I can't believe you. I'm out of here, don't even bother calling," she stated. She ran out of his room.

"Way to go idiot," Vegeta said to himself. "Look what you did."

Chi-Chi burst into his room. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I said the stupidest thing at the wrong time," he stated.

"Talk to her tomorrow. She'll listen…she loves you Vegeta, she told me that," Chi-Chi stated. "I have to go Goku wanted me to come over."

Vegeta slapped himself mentally again. 'I can't believe this shit is happening,' he thought.

**End of flashback**

He remembered that. It was the stupidest thing he had ever done. He moved back two years after he moved away, but it was too late, she had already moved on. Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi. "Your point?"

Chi-Chi frowned. "Vegeta you know you still liked her when you moved back. So what's up in the act lets just be friends…you know you want to be more," Chi-Chi stated. "I mean come on she always called you first when her and Yamcha got into fights or were separating. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Doesn't tell me anything. Plus I don't need some woman bugging me everyday," he stated. "Are we done now?"

Chi-Chi slapped herself on the forehead. "God why are you so complicated? Hooking Tien and Launch wasn't this hard. Ok Vegeta listen to me, and you listen good. Think about this. Give it a good thought. I bet anything that you want to start over," she stated. "I bet she still likes you."

Vegeta smirked. "Everyone likes me. Now that we're finished I have shit to do," he stated. He stood up and walked away from her.

Chi-Chi grabbed her head.

"You ok Chi?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi smiled and looked at her boyfriend. "Did you find Krillin?" she asked.

Goku nodded. "So what were you and Vegeta talking about?" he asked sitting down on the bench by her.

"Ah Vegeta is such a stuck up guy, I don't know what to do. We taking a trip down memory lane," Chi-Chi stated resting her head on his shoulder. "Your best buddy needs to get a life."

Goku kissed her forehead. "You need to take a break," he suggested.

Chi-Chi nodded. "A break sounds nice," she stated. She kissed him. "Come on lets party."

**Vegeta's P.O.V.**

Vegeta walked by Krillin and Eighteen who were both running around like loons being chased by Seventeen. "Vegeta. Dude can you help me?" Seventeen asked.

"Don't wanna, they'll stop sooner or later," Vegeta stated.

"I hope it's sooner," Seventeen mumbled.

Vegeta sat down in the grass.

"Life sucks,"

Vegeta turned around. Piccolo sat down holding two beers he handed on to Vegeta. (I don't encourage under age drinking ok.)

"Tell me about it," Vegeta mumbled taking a drink of his.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "I'm gonna head out wanna join?" Piccolo asked standing up.

"Nah I'll stay," Vegeta stated.

Piccolo nodded and headed up towards some guys. "He's not going to join."

Vegeta stood up and looked around. He started to walk towards Goku and Chi-Chi. "What's up with the Namek?" he asked.

Goku shrugged drinking his beer. "Don't know, probably gonna drive around like crazy," Goku said looking at Vegeta.

Chi-Chi sat down on Goku's lap. "So Vegeta ready to party?" she asked smiling.

Vegeta sat down by them. "Whatever," he mumbled.

"Is that your favorite word?"

Goku, Chi-Chi, and Vegeta turned their heads. There stood Yamcha.

"What do you want?" Chi-Chi snapped. "Why are you here?"

"I saw you guys were heading this way. Where's Bulma?" Yamcha asked looking around. "I haven't seen her."

"It's none of your business," Goku stated. "Just go if you don't want trouble."

"Where is she we need to talk," Yamcha stated. "It's really important."

"You really are a suck up. She is none of your concern anymore good bye," Chi-Chi said smiling. "Unless you want to be thrown out by my big strong boyfriend?"

Yamcha looked at the three of them. "Listen I know I messed up…" he was cut off.

"You messed up big time loser," Chi-Chi stated.

Yamcha sighed. "You don't get it. Bulma and I are made for each other," he stated.

Chi-Chi started to laugh. "That's a good one, but we don't buy it and neither does she," she stated.

"Idiot," Vegeta said looking at Yamcha. "Get it through that tiny brain of yours she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore."

"Like she didn't want to have anything to do with you back then," Yamcha said glaring at Vegeta.

Vegeta stood up and glared back at Yamcha. They both glared at each other. "I can kill you easily without a second thought. Get the fuck out of here before I damage your face permanently," Vegeta stated.

Yamcha backed up. "I'll find her on my own," he stated. "You never had a chance."

Vegeta watched as Yamcha walked away. "One day I'm going to mess his ugly face up even more," he stated looking back at Goku and Chi-Chi.

That's it for chapter three! Chapter four will finish up the party thing!

**rihanna: Here's an update and I hoped you liked it! Sorry, but the answer about Bulma isn't going to happen for some time. **

**RiaChan:** **Here you go! I can't tell you if your wrong or right, but you will be getting your answers.**

**Caryl Mc:** **NASCAR here is a sport! It's a race that goes travels all over the US in different states with a lot of drivers and everyone has a favorite. The races are like hours long and can continue for awhile. My family and I watch the races on our TV. Hot Topic is a store, you were right! HERE'S an update! **

Please review! 

**Vegetafanic1**


End file.
